


Grooming

by ReaperShadCat



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperShadCat/pseuds/ReaperShadCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post from the kink meme! What the hell was I thinking when I wrote this? Idk, but I wrote it, so here you go.</p><p>"Prompt: After all the wear and tear that's gone on, its high time for Japhet to clean/groom himself. Dedan insists on doing it himself to pay Japhet back for some reason or another (maybe Japhet saved his ass or something?) but there's only one problem: Japhet's feathers are extremely sensitive, and Dedan's got some wicked claws on him. </p><p>But as it turns out, Japhet isn't the only one with an unusual problem, because Dedan has a thing for really soft things, and Japhet's feathers, while smashed and snarled, are really silky. Dedan knows this, which is why he wanted to do it in the first place. He teases Japhet with his touch, and once Japhet figures out Dedan's game, he teases back. It can lead to full-blown sex or just stay at teasing one another to orgasm. Completely up to whoever fills this. :)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grooming

"Come now, Dedan. You really don't need to do this for me, I'm used to this."

"Oh, shut up and let me help you, you miserable bird."

Japhet harrumphed as Dedan sat in front of the firebird's crouching body, inspecting his frazzled feathers. They were, in parts, shredded and torn due to fending spectres away from the library, but there were also patches of feathers sticking out at slightly odd angles.

One of them fell out and drifted to the floor of the upper library. Indeed, Japhet was moulting.

"That looks frickin itchy," Dedan said as he watched the feather fall. "I can help get these loose ones out if you want."

"Fine, do as you will, but be careful! If you cut me with those claws of yours I'm never saving you from spectres again."

Dedan climbed up the bird's back so as to start at his neck feathers. "Hah! As if you'd even need to. All you did was catch me at a bad time."

"Yes, being poisoned and nearly dead -would- be a bad time, wouldn't it?"

Dedan ignored the bird's snark and gently eased his clawed hands into the feathers of Japhet's neck, sighing slightly at the feeling - though they were tattered and drooping, they felt silky, downy-smooth, and Dedan wanted to press his whole body against Japhet's just to feel the smoothness all over him. Ignoring his texture-based fantasies, he massaged Japhet's neck, and the bird closed his eyes and let out a small peep of enjoyment.

The itchy feathers fell, one by one, as Dedan massaged down Japhet's neck, reaching the shoulders of his wings. He moved his claws in slow, circular ministrations, and Japhet tensed and then relaxed under his touch, silken wing-feathers rushing under Dedan, the bird's thick flight muscles shifting in his grasp.

"Dedan!" Japhet snapped suddenly, pulling the tall man out of his own little world. The firebird had twisted his neck around to look at the other, confusion and alarm across his face.

"What!?" Dedan grumbled, trying to look annoyed.

"I appreciate your admiration of me, but I would rather you not show it by jabbing it into my back."

Dedan blushed, realizing that not only was he straddling Japhet's back, but he had become hard thinking about the softness of the firebird's feathers.

"Get down," Japhet ordered, and Dedan did so, avoiding the bird's gaze. He lighted down onto the ground and headed for the door.

"Where are you going, Dedan? You aren't going to have your own little fun behind my back - literally, might I add - and then walk out, are you?"

Dedan grumbled. "Look, I'm sorry. I won't touch your stupid feathers any more, all right?"

"Oh? Why not? You seemed to be enjoying it before. I was just going to tell you that your clothes are awfully itchy, Dedan, and that if you wish to continue running your hands all over me, you will need to remove them."

Dedan blinked. "Are you... are you hittin' on me?"

"Are you opposed to that?" Japhet cooed.

"Hell no," Dedan said, quickly shedding his outfit and returning to the bird's side, intent on climbing his back yet again.

"No, no, Dedan. I think you should look at some of the more sensitive feathers... the ones between my legs."

Dedan chuckled and kneeled down beneath Japhet, gently running his hands against the bird's tantalizingly soft inner thigh. Japhet warbled in enjoyment, pressing his warm chest against Dedan, causing him to topple over.

"Hey, watch it! I can't get your stupid feathers loose if you knock me down, moron!"

"Oh? Let me get closer, then."

Japhet lowered himself onto Dedan, the downy feathers of his stomach and chest gently tickling Dedan's entire body, arousing him once again. He tried not to let his hard dick touch Japhet's body in fear that it would be uncomfortable for the bird, but it was impossible - Japhet's warm, soft body was smoothly rubbing against every inch of his skin, and he huffed at the feeling.

"My, Dedan, you'd think you had never had sex with a bird before."

"Uh, I haven't, obviously. You're the only bird around."

"Would you like that experience, then?" Japhet said in a singing voice, beak gently nuzzling Dedan's face.

"What the hell, why not?" Dedan said, closing his eyes.

"Perfect," Japhet said, a sly look on his face. "I hope you don't mind being ridden, then."

Dedan felt Japhet shift over him, and his dick suddenly was met by a soft, warm opening a bit before the base of Japhet's long tail. Slowly, Japhet pressed down onto him, his dick sliding into the tight hole, which clenched around him as Japhet moved himself up and down, twittering excitedly.

Dedan was in bliss. Between the pleasure Japhet's body was bringing him and the pleasure Japhet's soft feathers were bringing him, he couldn't hold in his growling moans, and the bird responded in kind by moving faster, feathers falling around them as they rocked together.

Dedan took in a deep breath of surprise as something brushed against his ass - unable to look down, he realized from the soft feeling that it was Japhet's strange, cat-like tail. The tip of the tail rubbed against him playfully, as if asking permission - and Dedan, without hesitation, spread his legs farther, allowing the tail tip to slide inside him, causing him to gasp loudly at the sudden intrusion. The tail moved in and out in the same time that Japhet moved above him, making his head spin with sensations - every part of him was being stimulated, between the tight warmth around his dick to the tail quickly and powerfully moving in and out of him, hitting him in a sensitive spot. He rolled his head back, gnashing his teeth and growling in bliss as Japhet laughed in equal enjoyment above him.

With a final huff of pleasure, he went over the edge, making Japhet tweet as the bird pulled away from him, sliding his tail out from inside. He sighed, speechless, letting himself lie on the floor to catch his breath. 

Japhet curled up beside him, resting his warm wing over the man's body like a blanket and resting his head behind Dedan's. 

"Did you have fun?" Japhet said, smiling.

"Hell yeah," Dedan whispered, reaching up to run a hand over Japhet's head. "I'm gonna have to let you catch me at a bad time more often."


End file.
